The invention relates to a bumper system for a motor vehicle with an energy-absorbent structure and a spoiler made in one piece with the bumper or fastened thereto.
In years past, bumper systems were improved primarily for better Cw value, lower repair costs, and improved crash behavior (ECE 42, Allianz test up to 15 km/h).
Additional passive safety measures such as airbags and the like provide only self-protection but not for others, especially not for pedestrians.
The relatively severe injuries in accidents involving pedestrians are caused firstly by being run over and secondly by the fact that the pedestrian has his leg under the vehicle while the upper body strikes the hood. Because of this bending, complex injuries with permanent damage involve the knee area in particular.
The goal of the invention is to improve a bumper system for motor vehicles so that pedestrian protection is considerably improved.
According to the invention, this goal is achieved by the fact that the spoiler is limited in its deflection lengthwise of the vehicle by a support mounted on the vehicle, with the support being located a radial distance behind the spoiler.
When a pedestrian strikes the bumper, a portion of the impact energy is absorbed by the bumper with its energy-absorbent structure. The spoiler is then displaced lengthwise of the vehicle until it contacts the support. As a result, the leg of a pedestrian is not trapped under the vehicle and the bending angle is kept small.
If a cross member with a mounting support is located between the lengthwise members of the vehicle, the support is advantageously fastened to the mounting support.
If no transverse member is provided, the support is advantageously fastened to the lengthwise members.
Advantageously, the end of the support facing the spoiler is designed to cover the same area as the spoiler so that as large an area as possible is available for support. It also suffices for the end of the support to fit the shape of the spoiler.
Advantageously, the support extends in one piece over almost the entire width of the vehicle so that the spoiler is supported everywhere.
Depending on the design of the front end, the support according to the invention consists of sheet metal, plastic, or a hybrid.
In a preferred embodiment, the energy-absorbent structure is a foam.
The bumper system according to the invention is especially suitable for automobiles.